


Keeping Tabs

by RiseHigh



Series: The Reluctant Housemates [6]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Bonding despite themselves, Breakfast routines, Gen, Reluctant Housemates, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseHigh/pseuds/RiseHigh
Summary: “What is your phone number?”Matteusz looked up to see her holding her phone and giving him a demanding look.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evilqueenofgallifrey (MayFairy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayFairy/gifts).



> Because sometimes the things your ramble about in tags on Tumblr turn into fics. This is all evilqueenofgallifrey's fault. Because of that, I have stolen (err, adopted) her cat from Peace Offering Gone Wrong.

Matteusz came downstairs to find Miss Quill where he usually found her weekday mornings: at the table with her coffee and the newspaper.

“Good morning.”

As usual, she responded with little more than a shrug. Matteusz went to the kettle and found it full and waiting for him. He fixed his tea and then carried his mug, and her French press, to the table.

He topped off her coffee and sat down. She pushed a plate of biscuits and a section of the paper to him. Orla jumped onto the table and came over so he could pet her precisely four times before she left to lie down at the table between the two of them. This entire routine always happened in silence until Charlie’s footsteps were heard on the stairs and he would burst into the kitchen with morning energy.

Matteusz would smile.

Miss Quill would roll her eyes.

Orla would hiss and run out of the room.

That would make Miss Quill smirk. Then she would get up and grab her bag, reminding them to lock the door and warning them not to be late on her way out.

Today, however, Miss Quill broke the silence before the water from Charlie’s shower had even stopped running.

“What is your phone number?”

Matteusz looked up to see her holding her phone and giving him a demanding look. He gave her a curious look in response.

“I need to keep tabs on his royal pain in my arse and having your number will make that easier.”

It was a logical reason, but also a lie. Matteusz had seen her waiting up for him the night before. Miss Quill had moved away from her bedroom window once he walked through the front gate, but not before he had spotted her. Matteusz expected she did not realize he had seen her, so he just rattled off his number without another word.

“Now you text me,” he said once she had punched the number into her phone. “In case I need to contact you about Charlie.”

Miss Quill looked at him in confusion. “What do I text you?”

“Doesn’t matter. It’s just so I’ll have your number.”

Her brow remained furrowed in the way it always did when she thought humans were being ridiculous. Matteusz knew better than to smirk in amusement.

“I could just tell you,” she offered

“This is easier,” he assured her.

She nodded, tapped her phone a couple times, and then turned it off. They fell back into their silent routine until Charlie came downstairs.

Matteusz smiled.

Miss Quill rolled her eyes.

Orla hissed and ran out of the room.

* * *

Later, when he and Charlie were getting ready to leave the house, he grabbed his phone and saw a message on the lock screen from a new number.

The message: a single fire emoji.

Charlie had run back upstairs to get a book he forgot, so Matteusz took a moment to send a message in response.

_I had family in town yesterday. My cousins still wanted to see me, but we could only do it late in the evening. That’s where I was last night._

The three dots appeared almost instantaneously.

Then a cat emoji.

Matteusz just smirked and added her to his contacts. He hesitated for a moment when it was time to enter a name, but then it hit him: Orla’s Mum.


End file.
